This invention relates to means for examining the pubic area. More particularly relates to an apparatus to enable self-examination of the pubic area.
With the advent of women's bathing attire in the form of small bikinis and V-cut swimsuits, many women have found it desirable to shave in the pubic region so as to avoid exposure of pubic hairs. Because of the location of that region of the body, it is difficult for an individual to easily shave herself. One of the main problems is that much of the pubic region is not visibly accessible by self-examination.
In the past women have attempted to use hand mirrors to as assist in the shaving process, however this has proven to be awkward and not very effective.